To Love Someone Like Me
by KizunaCho
Summary: Gaara oneshot. With OC character.


**To Love someone like me**

**Gaara One-Shot**

**Dedicated to: Terra-Kun**

* * *

_What would it feel like to be loved by another?_

_Would it hurt?_

_Would it be gentle?_

_Who would it be?_

_

* * *

_

Terra sat on top of the tallest building in Suna, her day was not going as planed, she was supposed to play a huge prank on the Kazekage, but.

That's the word she hated the most.

But.

Its not that it's a bad word, it's an annoying word, But, but, but, but, but, but! Always if there was a 'but' at an end of a sentence, something would always go wrong.

"Wah!! I'm so bored!!" Terra stretched her arms while yawning; it was 4 AM in the morning. Why you ask that she was up that early, she had to get ready for the ultimate prank.

To prank the Kazekage.

Wait, I already said that didn't I?

"I wonder what Temari and Kitty-cat-Chan are doing now…I bet their doing boring work for the boring Kazekage! Everything here is so boring!" She crossed her legs and sat Indian style while staring at the sunrise. "I'll just visit them! They won't mind!"

Jumping off of the building she ran to the sand sibling's house. Once she reached there she kicked the door open, not even thinking twice about knocking.

"I'm Hooooome!!" She gave a cheesy grin. Kankuro who was in the room, stared at her oddly.

"Oi! Baka! You don't live here you live on the other side of Suna!" Kankuro said angrily while rubbing his temples, another bother.

"Aww!! Kitty-cat-Chan missed Terra?" She went behind his and patted his head like a cat. "Terra miss Kitty-cat-Chan too!!"

"Oi! Quit it!" He shoved her hand off of his head, "How many times have I told you not to do that!"

"Aww!! Kitty-cat-Chan dosent loves me?" Terra pouted while fake tears streamed down her face.

"Pshh! Like I'm falling for that trick again!" He turned his back onto Terra already knowing what was going to happen. Temari entered the room and saw a 'crying' Terra.

"Huh? Terra? Why are you here? And…Why are you crying?" Temari asked with little interest in her voice.

"Ka..Kankuro" Kankuro flinched, she never called him by his real name unless it was important or she was pissed off. "KANKURO SAID HE WAS GOING TO MOLEST ME IN MY SLEEP!"

"WHAT!" He stood up and pointed at her menacingly.

"WHAT!" Temari looked at Kankuro, "Kankuro, now I see why none of the girls in Suna like you…" She sighed and went back into the kitchen to 'cook' - well try to anyways.

"You-you-you-YOU BASTARD!"

"Ah-Ah-ah! Kitty-cat-Chan can't use bad words when Temari is here! Or he will get in biiiig trouble" Terra waved her finger at him like a little child.

"IM GOING TO **KILL YOU!!**" He lunged forward towards Terra, while she sidestepped to dodge him.

"Oof! Ow! Hey that hurt…" Kankuro looked who had bumped into, it was Gaara. "Ah! Hey Gaara… heh… sorry about that it was all her fault!" He pointed to terra and ran off.

Gaara watched Kankuro retreat to his room, then slowly turned his head to meet Terra's eyes. He stepped back slightly because he didn't expect that her face was near his.

"Hiya Gaara! Or…Kazekage-Gaara-Sama!!" Terra pulled back from his face and waved franticly with one hand while the other was on her hip.

She looked like an idiot.

He gave her a slight nod, while walked out the door to do his job.

* * *

_Who? _

_Who could it be?_

_Who,_

_Or how?_

_Could someone love…_

_Me?_

_

* * *

_

Today was the day for the biggest prank in the whole entire….SUNA!!! Terra had all the things ready and planed out, everything was ready to go, no one knew but her. All she had to do was to wait until Gaara gets home and then... It begins…

Temari and Kankuro weren't goanna be here so it only Gaara, the Kazekage.

**Creeeeaaakkk**

The front door could be heard opening.

_Excellent, _Terra thought, now if he would just-

"Arrgggghh!"

"Yes!"

Terra ran out into the living room looking at the now purple Gaara, I know I know, I bet you where thinking the prank was going to be something BIG, well…this is as BIG as this can get.

"AHAHAHAHA!! KAZEKAGE-GAARA-SAMA! YOUR-Your-your..." She couldn't finish her sentence, she was on the floor laughing, rolling around holding her stomach. She had turned the most powerful ninja in Suna purple and, without getting killed.

Gaara stood there drenched in purple paint. He had a blank expression on his face. He ignored the childish teen and went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

_Would the person be kind?_

_Would the person be mean?_

_Would the person be a complete idiot?_

_Just to love me?_

* * *

When Gaara came out of the wash room he went into the living room to see that it was all clean, meaning that the paint was not seen any where neither was Terra.

_I guess she left,_ Gaara mentally sighed while going into the kitchen. He was hungry. When he entered the kitchen he saw Terra, cooking…something.

"Ah! Gaara-Kazekage-sama!"

How he hated that name, but lived with it.

"Here! You mist be hungry!" Terra put down a bowl of ramen.

He stared at it blankly. Ramen? How long since he as eaten ramen?

"Come one! Eat it! Or else I will!" Terra grabbed the pair of chopsticks and grabbed a chunk full of ramen. Expecting her to eat it Gaara closed his eyes, but re-opened them to find his mouth being shoved with food.

"EAAAAATT ITTTT!! OR ILL SCHOVE THE WHOLE THING DOWN YOUR THROUGHT!" Terra shoved the ramen noodles into Gaara's **closed **mouth.

Reluctantly swallowing the noodles Gaara stared at the young girl. Why was she still here? Didn't she make fun of him already? Did she wasn't to do something else?

"Oi! Kazekage-Gaara-Sama! You there? Helllooo???" he waved the chopsticks in front of his eyes, seeing that he was not blinking. "Fine! Be that way! Ill eat it my self.

A loud SLURP could be heard.

"Ah!! That was guuud ramen!" She patted her stomach. "Neh? Gaara…"

He directed his attention to her, what was she going to say? 'I hate you'

"Have you… have you ever felt like you're not loved?" Terra bowed her head down slightly while fidgeting with her hands. Why was she asking him? Of all the people.

Shocked by the sudden question Gaara inwardly sighed, he has always felt lonely but it never really bothered him. Why was she asking such an important question to a demon?

* * *

_Will you be the person who will love me?_

_Will you?_

_

* * *

_

"Yes."

Terra lifted he head and stared at Gaara in shock, he just answered. Never in her life, she had herd Gaara, the leader of Suna answer something so…personal.

"Then…you won't know how it would feel? I mean… to be loved"

"No. Sorry"

Silence overcame the room.

"Then you wouldn't know how this feels like-"

Gaara mentally gasped as he felt a pair of lips onto of his. He saw Terra with her eyes closed.

She was right; he had never felt anything like this before…until now.

Slowly he retuned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

_I will, I will love you forever…_

_Forever..._

* * *

Yosh!! This is my second one-shot! I hope its okay! Lol this one-shot is dedicated to Terra-kun! Shes awwwsome! Read her stories too! Plz! If you want a one shot! Tell meh! And I will do it! Dosent matter what anime!!!!! OKIE!

Name of the character: (Example- Naruto)

Name of the other character-(Katsume/Hinata/etc...)

Age- (13)

Plot-??????

And character description: Red hair blue eyes... etc!

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
